Flame Demon
The Flame Demon is one of the Occult Club demons that can be interacted with through the Demonic Ritual. He is also a main character in the visual novel Burning Love. Appearance The Flame Demon stands at the left side of the circle of light. He is a humanoid wearing Male Uniform #2. His head and hands are covered in fire, with his hands stretching outwards. When flustered, it appears that he can sweat and blush. Dialogue When walking up to the Flame Demon, the player is given an option to commune with him. His dialogue was originally non-audible, with his shaking, red text. Press E for the text to pass quickly. As of the second February 21st, 2016 Build, he has a deep, slow voice and different dialogue. If the player communes with him again, he will repeat exactly the same lines as he said before. Ritual_Flames_Text_1v2.png|First page of the new text. Ritual_Flames_Text_2v2.png|Second page of the new text. Ritual_Flames_Text_3v2.png|Third page of the new text. Ritual_Flames_Text_4v2.png|Fourth page of the new text. Ritual_Flames_Text_5v2.png|Last page of the new text. Ritual_Flames_Text_1.png|First page of original text. Ritual_Flames_Text_2.png|Second page of original text. Ritual_Flames_Text_3.png|Third page of original text. Ritual_Flames_Text_4.png|Fourth page of original text. Ritual_Flames_Text_5.png|Last page of original text. Flame's Ritual At the moment, only the Pain Demon's Easter Egg works. It is unknown when his ritual will be implemented. It's implied that the player will have to go through several steps to "borrow his power". On February 19th, 2016, YandereDev asked YandereAni, an animator, to create an immolation animation.http://www.twitch.tv/sorcerercreations/v/47913769 (5:15) This may hint that this is a part of the Flame Demon's ritual. Burning Love :Main Article: Burning Love The main character in the Burning Love visual novel was transported to the demonic realm and had to seduce the Flame Demon. It is up to the player to make the correct choices in order for the demon to accept the player's feelings. FlameEMotes.png|the avaliable emotes of the Flame Demon. Flame1.png|Flame Demon sweating nervously. Flame2.png|Flame Demon acting bashful. Flame3.png|Flame Demon with his hands outstretched. Flame4.png|Flame Demon standing still. Flame5.png|Enraged Flame Demon. Flame6.png|Flame Demon crossing his arms. Flame7.png|Sad Flame Demon. Flame8.png|Flame Demon facepalming. Screenshot_141.png|Flame Demon blushing. Backstory According to the visual novel, he was born into a wealthy family in 1431. The peasants surrounding the family grew envious and attacked his family. One day, a mob of peasants stormed his manor intent on stealing his valuables. The Flame Demon parents were no match for the mob. The mob beat his parents and eventually burned them alive. After the peasants raided the manor, they burned it to the ground as well. The Flame Demon hid during the assault, but still witnessed his parents being beaten and burned. His desire for revenge was so strong that he performed a demonic ritual to commune with a demon. It took interest in him. After striking a deal, he performed a sacrifice, with the demon granting the Flame Demon the power to control fire. He was then reborn into the demonic flame form. He took revenge by making the peasants experienced what his family did and worse. Once his vengeance was complete, he left the human realm for the demon realm. He has a flaming head because when someone becomes a demon, they are reborn into an appropriate form. Because of how he was reborn, it was most appropriate for his form to be on fire. Trivia *He was implemented in the February 21st, 2016 Build. Category:Minor Characters Category:Easter Eggs Category:Interactable Category:Males Category:Unkillable Category:Characters Category:Main Characters